


Arthur Morgan X Reader |I Love You|

by BoiYouAreACat



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Poor Reader, So be warned, You Get Kidnapped, ending is sad, like very sad, there is lots of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiYouAreACat/pseuds/BoiYouAreACat
Summary: “I’m always your drinking buddy, plus I’ll only be gone for a few of days, I'll be at the Heartlands”That's what you thought would happen





	Arthur Morgan X Reader |I Love You|

**Author's Note:**

> beware its sad

You like to rest after you had done all your camp chores but whenever you sat down someone asked you for help, being the nice person you are you always accepted and gave them the help they needed. But today after you had done your chores you decided to spend a few days away from camp. While you was saddling up your horse you spotted Karen walking over to you. “You leaving? I was hoping you could be my drinking buddy tonight” You chuckled at Karen as you fed your horse an oatcake.

“I’m always your drinking buddy, plus I’ll only be gone for a few of days, I'll be at the Heartlands” You replied climbing up onto the horse after unhitching her.

“It’s a little dangerous at the moment to be out by yourself, I think Arthur should be back soon. Maybe you can take him with you” Karen suggested.

“I should be alright by myself, I got my gun and got Antoinette here” You patted your horse and gave Karen a smile.

“Well I shouldn’t stop ya. Be careful out there” Karen walked back to Tilly as you rode out of camp. It was a calming ride, you said hello to any strangers you past and hunted down a rabbit ready to eat later.

 

You soon found a flat spot once arriving into The Heartlands, you set up your camp while admiring the view around you and breathing in the fresh air. "We found a good spot didn't we Antoinette?" You patted your horses neck as you fed her a sugar cube. "You're a good girl"

 

Grabbing the dead rabbit from your horse, you begin to cook some of it on the warm campfire in front of you as it began to slowly turn to nightfall. After eating you decided to sit inside your tent (which may of taken multiple tries to set it up but we don't talk about that) and sketch the view outside in the journal Arthur had given you for your birthday.

 

~~

 

It must of been around 1AM when you was quickly woken up to the sound of footsteps. At first it didn't bother you too much as you thought it was Arthur coming to see you as he was out with Charles when you'd left camp. It wasn't until you heard some whispering, then you knew it wasn't Arthur as he would of arrived on his own. You quickly got up only to be knocked out cold straight after with a hit on your head.

 

~~

 

About two days past and Arthur was starting to get worried about you. Karen told him that you needed to rest away from the camp for a couple of days, he knew you wanted to be on your own but he wanted to go with you so you two could spend some time together. Arthur walked over to the table where Karen was sat, drinking her morning coffee. "Hi there Arthur, what's got you lookin' like that?" She asked looking up at him.

"Where did you say (Y/n) was camping? I'm really worried about them" Arthur asked. Karen could tell he was worried, his face and voice could tell it all.

"I'm sure they're fine. They're in The Heartlands and you know how far that is," Karen replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"If anyone asks, I'm going to look for them to see if they're safe"

"Ok Arthur"

 

Arthur quickly walked to his horse and fed her before mounting her to find you. Before he could ride off Charles quickly stopped him. "I overheard you and Karen, do you want me to come with you just in case?" He asked.

"Sure"

 

Charles mounted his horse then followed Arthur out of camp.

 

~~

 

Bloody and bruised, you were tied to a bed post with an O'Driscoll standing in front of you with blood on their knuckles. "You're going to die here and no one will know where you are." They were right up close to your face. Too close to be exact. Blood that was in your mouth you spat on the O'Driscoll's face. With that came a hit to the face.

 

The O'Driscoll pulled up a chair that was in the room and sat in front of you. "You know, we had one of Dutch's boys once but he managed to escape before we could get anything outta him," he pulled out the revolver he had holstered to his waist and checked to see how many bullets there was left. "I'm going to make sure you don't do the same."

"Whatever information you want, I'm taking to the grave." With that, the gun got pointed at you. Knowing what was most likely going to happen you took a deep breath.

 

~~

 

The ride was quiet between Arthur and Charles as they made their way to find your camp you had set up. If you was on your way back to the camp they would of most likely caught you and rode back but there was no sign of you on the way.

 

Upon arriving in the Heartlands they both rode on top of a hill and scanned the area with binoculars for sight of you. "Haven't spotted any sign yet" Arthur announced as he continued to scan the area.

"Is that their horse?" Charles asked as he pointed in the direction he looked at so Arthur could take a look.

"Yeah that's their horse alright, let's go" They both put their binoculars away and quickly rode over to where your horse was.

 

When they arrived they saw that the fire was nearly out with coffee beside it and an agitated Antoinette beside the tent. Arthur calmed your horse down while Charles searched the area for you.

 

"Someone's been here, the coffee has not long been brewed" Charles got up from checking the fire then turned to your tent.  

"It's ok girl, (Y/n) couldn't of gone far" Arthur told Antoinette as she ate the apple he given her.

"Arthur you might want to come and look at this" Charles had opened the tent up, not liking the sight. Arthur gave Antoinette a little pat then made his way to the entrance of the tent. What he saw was not good.

"Shit." There was blood. Not a lot but there was a puddle of blood which left a slight trail.

"Let's follow the trail" Charles suggested. Arthur nodded and mounted his horse to follow the blood with Charles.

 

~~

 

The pain that you had rushing through you was unbearable. You had been shot. Already there was a stab wound on your side but it wasn't that deep but now you had a bullet in you and was losing a lot of blood. Even through being beaten for information you stayed loyal and now you had an O'Driscoll in front of you watching you slowly die.

"No one knows where you are" he announced which was followed by some gunfire coming from outside.

"Re..ally" you let out a little painful chuckle. You wanted to press against the wound of where you was shot but your hands were tied.

 

The O'Driscoll was about to speak until the door got kicked open and he immediately got shot in the head. Who you saw was Arthur and Charles.

 

Arthur ran over to you as Charles made sure no more O'Driscoll's were around. "We will get you back to camp" Arthur quickly untied you and helped you to his horse.

You all quickly set off before anyone else turned up. "I can't imagine what they did to you there" Charles spoke to break the silence.

"It..was horr..ible" you managed to speak out. "..am I going..to....die?"

"No you're not going to die. We're gonna get you back to camp and fix you up. You're not dying on me, I can't afford to lose you" Arthur replied. You held onto him tighter but his back rubbed against the bullet wound.

 

~~

 

You was nearly back at camp but you felt weaker and weaker with every passing second. "I...don't think I'll..make it" you announced weakly.  

"I'll ride a head to make sure we're ready to patch you up as soon as you get back" Charles suggested. Arthur gave him a nod of approval. Charles rode off leaving you and Arthur.

"Stay with me (Y/n)" Arthur took a quick glance back at you to check on you. He was worried. He was scared. He didn't want to lose you.

"If..I don't make...it, look...after yourself" you told him.

"No you will make it. We're close to camp now, stay with me" you could tell he was panicking a little.

 

"Arthur.. **I love you** " your last words hit Arthur hard.

"(Y/n)? No no no stay with me! You can't go" he couldn't feel your breath on the back of his neck no more.

 

~~

 

Camp was a little quiet without you. You'd always be having a chat with someone whether it was during doing chores or just having a rest.

 

Arthur was sat by a tree looking through your journal that he gave you as a birthday gift. He saw the last sketch you drew. He wish he was there with you. If he was there you would still be here.

 


End file.
